Marine outboard engines typically have components that need to be lubricated during operation.
For example, a typical gasoline-powered marine outboard engine requires engine oil to lubricate engine components, such as one or more pistons, bearings, pins and the like. A two-stroke internal combustion engine, which employs crankcase compression, consumes engine oil during combustion. As such, a two-stroke internal combustion engine typically has an oil reservoir that holds two-stroke engine oil and must periodically be replenished. In use two-stroke engine oil is drawn from the oil reservoir and fed into the engine for lubricating components in the engine.
In a further aspect, a typical marine outboard engine also has a gearcase containing transmission components that operatively connect an internal combustion engine assembly to a propeller or impeller. A gearcase fluid is held in the gearcase and lubricates the transmission components, including gears, bearings, clutches and the like. Over time, the gearcase fluid breaks down and loses its lubricating properties. Therefore, in order to maintain proper engine operation, maintenance must be performed periodically to replace the gearcase fluid. However, marine outboard engine maintenance, although necessary, is typically an inconvenience to users and involves costs, time, and often expertise.
Therefore, there is a desire to reduce engine maintenance requirements for users.